Crush
by BookCrazyGal
Summary: This is a percy jackson fanfic about David Archuleta and that blonde haired girl from off of his music video "Crush". This is inspired by the music video "Crush" and my imagination.


**Hello peoples. as the summary said this was inspired by David's Archuleta music video "crush" and my imagination.**

**David, if you're reading this, i do not mean to imply anything. I do not own David Archuleta or the blonde girl who played the role of his crush for before mentioned music video. **

**Criticism is critical. i get high off of reviews peoples. they get me excited to sit on my computers for hours typing one chapter 900 plus words that my imagination had converted into a few movie clips in my head. so people bear with me. **

**have a lovely and you might be wondering why David's fictional friends are there and as the director, i put them in the music video to make it more natural. you know laughing with friends whole heartedly instead of laughing awkwardly with (all)strangers as you notice if you watch the video he is hanging out with about 8/9 people. **

**Thank you for clicking on this story.**

* * *

><p>Three years ago:<p>

"David, hold still will you?" asked Michelle his makeup artist

"Sorry but it's a music video, I can understand the girls but why do I have to wear makeup?"

"Its special makeup so when we shoot the lights and things won't glare and reflect off your face and it is powder and it stops your natural body oils."

"Wouldn't that be wrong? If it's natural why stop it?"

"Not stop it as permanently, but it keeps your face cooler than usual so the heat from the lights don't have you sweating to much"

"Oh, okay then, make me up" he said nervously

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great"

"Thanks Michelle but do you think she'll hear this and understand?"

"Who she"

"My- I've known her for a while and we're friends and then some stupid person or thing decided to let me like her, ya know?" he laughed, the sound wavering and slightly bitter

"You've got it bad haven't you?"

"I think so but she's been my friend for so long. I don't want to tell her how I feel and then, she rejects me and everything's all awkward and our friendship breaks up because she knows how hard it'll be for me and we'll begin to second guess everything everybody says and-"

"David stops! Does this girl like you for who you are?"

"Yeah"

"Then be thankful for that alone. Some people would know a person beforehand and when they get in a relationship, they have to change to please that person. If you tell her how you feel, and she rejects you, at least you know she likes you for you and not because you went on American Idol or anything. Right"

"Thanks, I'm not nervous anymore. I'm gonna sing this song with all my feelings stuffed into it."

"Atta boy! There, I'm finished and just in time to. Scat brat" she said jokily

"Sure thing twerp"

"Repeat that again?"

"Never mind, I said nothing. Zip." Michelle really was self-conscious about her 5ft stature. She mostly hated it because most people were taller than her and because they had to look down to see her; they treated her like she was smaller than them"

* * *

><p>AMANDA POV<p>

Amanda blinked in shock as she stared at the door. David liked a girl? And it was someone he had known for a while… he's known me for a while, could it be?

"Bye squirt" she heard Michelle say. Amanda hurried away from the door and slipped into her makeup corner.

"Hey" David said smiling

"Hey"

"Nervous?"

"A little"

"Let's be like little kids"

"What?" she asked laughing a little

"You know how little children are fearless about new things, like riding a bike or going to school for the first time. Let's be fearless like them."

"I see what you mean, thanks. David-"she stopped as he turned back towards her

"What up Manda?" Amanda froze feeling the normal feeling of her stomach fluttering. Well it'd only become normal around David but it was only because he was a big international star now and his fan girls could mob her.

"Um it's nothing I just wanted to know, if after the shoot if we can go and get our regular pizza special"

"Always, Manda" He walked up to her and hugged her. Amanda squeezed him even tighter

'David Archuleta I think I like you as more than a friend' she thought with all her might wishing her thoughts would enter his mind.

"See, you don't have to be nervous. You will great, you always do" He flicked her nose

'I'm not seven anymore David"

"I know but it's still cute to do"

"Stop it!"

"Make me!" he was laughing and so was she. She couldn't help it.

"Come on, before we're late or something"

* * *

><p>DAVID AND AMANDA FRIENDS POV<p>

"Are they aware they like each other?" asked Cassie aloud

"Nope don't think so" commented Henry wrapping his arms around her

"They both kinda flirting but it's still in the "we're friends but I like you can't you see it" phrase"

"That's actually a smart thing to say Tasha"

"Shut up Brad"

"Aren't they aware that that's exactly what they act like? Angela whispered to Henry

"Hey, it only been two weeks since we got together and besides we've been friends more than boyfriend girlfriend." Said Tashana mock glaring at her friend "and I heard that"

"Okay everybody let's start!"

"That's the Director. Come on guys" Brad said

"Yes", Cassie said putting on Black shades "let's do this"

* * *

><p>AFTER THE MUSIC VIDEO SHOOT AT DAVIDS HOUSE SNACKING ON DOMINOES PIZZA (YUM)<p>

Amanda swallowed the pizza nervously. She couldn't really concentrate properly and the rain had decided to come down in buckets accompanied by thunder and lightning.

"David" she said as he began to tidy up the empty boxes, he looked over

"Um, what" He called from the kitchen

"I have something important to tell you" David sat down next to Amanda quietly, he could tell whatever she was going to say was important

"You might think this is crazy, I thought it was crazy. Whatever you do don't tell anyone even if you mean it as a joke." David had shifted and was now looking worried. He had never seen Amanda look so serious. Even when she was upset about something she always acted as if she could pull through but now she looked a little scared

"What is it Manda, you know you can tell me anything" Then he cursed mentally. He sounded as if he was pressuring her or implying she didn't trust him.

"It's okay, I know what you mean" she said seeing the look on his face.

David, I'm a half blood. Half Greek god, half human." Thunder echoed throughout the room.

She was scared so she hung her head and when she looked up David was looking at her curiously

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you the thunder interrupted what you said"

DAVID POV

David stared at her lips. Had Amanda just said she was a half-blood? When the thunder began to echo he'd shifted his gaze from her face to her lips. He was pretty sure she'd mouthed the words "I'm a half blood" but that was impossible? No it wasn't. He wouldn't put it pass fate to do something so cruel or great depending on whose point of view you looked at. If Amanda was a half blood, she would understand his situation perfectly. Unless she was his sister and that would truly suck. He would get her to repeat those words she just said

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you the thunder interrupted what you said" He saw relief flash briefly in her eyes

"Nothing, I was just quoting this thing for the play, you know substituting lines while practicing"

"Oh okay then"

Just then thunder clapped and lightning flashed across the sky. The doorknob rattled jumping both children. The rattling continued for a few seconds door then the door opened. In the doorway stood my mom and Amanda's mom.

"Sorry I'm late aren't I? Come on sweetie, the rain pouring down" she held out and extra umbrella.

"Well see you next week David"

"Next week?"

"I'm leaving to go by my Aunt Sophia remember"

"Oh no I forgot" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"See you David" and with that she walked out the door. David stared at the door wondering what he should do about his newfound puzzle. Was Amanda a half blood or not and if she was or wasn't and he told her would that change how she treated him? Confused David decided to leave it alone and let the events happen.


End file.
